


Lacey's love for Titan.

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Rejection, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: Lacey has been attracted to her brother Titan ever since he protected her from her bully in school. Titan is kind, caring and talented. Lacey having trust problems finds that the only person she could ever love is her older brother. Today is the day she finally confesses her feelings for him.





	Lacey's love for Titan.

Lacey was colouring some pictures in her colouring book when Titan came in with his dark ginger hair messy from the lack of sleep he got due to loud noises of construction last night as his childhood home isn't soundproof. Lacey went as red as a beetroot as he walked past to put on some coffee. Lacey gulped "Good mornin' Titan!" Titan groggily muttered "Morning Lacey. Ummm are you ok?" Lacey nodded "O-of....course." Titan shrugged as he made some coffee and sat down in front of her. Lacey asked "Titan, I'm in love with someone but I don't know if I should tell him or not?" Titan replied back "Well how do you think he feels about you?" Lacey went redder "I think he does love me, but just not in that way." Titan sighed "One sided relationships....ouch!" as he drank his coffee. Lacey whispered "Titan....the truth is...I love you." Titan nearly choked on his coffee. He coughed and wheezed for a few minutes until getting himself together. Titan responded "Umm how long was this?" uncomfortably twiddling his thumbs. Lacey responded " Ever since you helped me as a child against those bullies." Titan nodded "I see. Lacey look, I do love you but not in that kind of way. Personally dating a family member is not really not my thing, it's kinda weird to me. Also I'm still exclusively attracted to men that hasn't changed in me. I'm sorry Lacey that I couldn't return the feelings." Lacey started to cry as Titan hugged her "I'm sorry Lacey. Heartbreak is hard, I understand that." Lacey responded "I just feel relieved that you took it well, you weren't angry or anything." Titan held her "Of course not Lacey, I get I'm the type of guy you're into. I can help you find a perfect man just not a family member ok?" Lacey nodded "Thank you brother." Titan smiled "Now that's out of the way lets set up some decorations together." Lacey nodded in agreement.


End file.
